Max Payne: El Reino de los Muertos
by JediArgento017
Summary: Max Payne abandona la oscura Nueva York para buscar una nueva vida en Tokonosu, Tokyo, Japón, pero solo encontrará lo que seria la cuna del fin de la humanidad. Solo sobrevivirá de la mano de dos jóvenes inesperados. Crossover Max Payne X H.O.T.D.


Max Payne: El reino de los Muertos.

(Crossover Max Payne X Highschool of the Dead).

Hola gente, soy yo JediArgento017. Esperando la llegada de Max Payne 3 en pc y consolas, me llegó la idea de un crossover del personaje dentro del universo de uno de mis Manga/Anime que mas me gustan, "Highschool of the Dead". Este fanfiction no esta relacionado a mi otra obra, "Highschool of the Dead: Semper Mors", que todavía lo sigo desarrollando. Este es solo para pasar el rato y no creo que le espere grandes cosas.

La inspiración me llego de esta manera: ¿Que pasaría si Max Payne se encontrara con Saeko y Takashi por casualidad y juntos sobrevivirían a la llegada de "ellos"?

Un extra: Puede contener ciertos detalles que servirían de avance a próximos capítulos de "HOTD: Semper Mors".

Perdón por si me equivoco en algunas referencias a la cultura japonesa, o en la forma de hablar de los personajes, o en los saludos o algunas palabras en japonés. Al parecer no conozco del todo la cultura de Japón, y eso se refleja un poco en Max.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

**Prologo**

**Area de Tokonosu, Tokyo, Japón.**

**Fecha Desconocida.**

"Como si me lo creyera tan fácil, "Tokyo es mas amigable que esta ciudad" me dijeron, "Al fin podrás reconstruir tu vida" me dijeron, "Aquí podrás encontrar paz al fin" me dijeron. Como puedo encontrar la paz con mi esposa Sharon y mi hija en el mas allá, junto con mi mejor amigo Alex, el jefe Jim Bravura, e incluso Mona Sax, todos muertos, por culpa de las balas de mis enemigos y mas aun la mía y todo lo que había hecho. Ni allá ni acá encontraba la paz, solo los recuerdos que vilmente me mantenían despierto y no me dejaban soñar tranquilo. Ni siquiera esta ciudad con los índices de criminalidad no muy alarmantes podría reestablecer mi vida y volver a empezar desde cero. Y para colmo, en un día totalmente inesperado, había sido testigo de que la población estaba colapsaba a niveles apocalípticos. Y todo empezó a causa de una plaga, una plaga formada por gente transformada, como si fueran mutantes de películas de clase B, ciegos, mudos y lentos, pero peligrosos y que con un saboreo de la carne viviente la convertía en una mas del ejercito de la parca misma. Y todo empezó apenas unas noches, y de ahí todo empezó a decaer mas en lo bajo.

Lo que me esta pasando a mi ahora no importa. Para entender esto, es necesario hacer del padre tiempo y retroceder una noches antes, en el momento en que el infierno llegó a la tierra de los hombres de dios. En el momento en que durante mi resistencia, me encontraba con dos adolescentes inusuales, que no requerían mi protección sino que todo lo contrario, necesitaba su protección. Recién los conozco, pero a estos dos jóvenes extraños jamás los he olvidado, y jamás los olvidaría. Y todo sucedió, en medio de un viaje a un lugar seguro, el momento en que los conocí"

- Max Payne

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Atenas**

**Prisión estatal.**

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

**Un año después de la muerte de Mona Sax.**

**Un año y cuarto anterior al día Z.**

Había pasado un año desde la masacre de la mansión de Alfren Woden, en donde Mona Sax había caído al otro mundo, gracias al judas moderno de Vladimir Lem, quien planeo desde hace años la muerte de mi familia. La policía me había descubierto con las manos en la masa, y me quedaba quieto y sin nada que hacer, porque no me quedaba nada mas que hacer. Había terminado todo, el caso Valkyr ya había temblado la ciudad demasiado tiempo, y yo, con Mona y a costa de ella, la había hecho desaparecer para siempre.

30 años de prisión, eso era lo que la dama de la justicia me dejó por mis servicios. Había pasado un año, faltaban 29. La espera era tan amarga como la polenta con papas ultra-quemada que los cocineros de la cárcel nos preparaban en la cafetería. Era como las demás ratas que poblaban el edificio, con ese incomodo traje de color naranja. Me hacia acordar a la naranja, una fruta que me disgustaba y me daba malos recuerdos. A mi esposa Sharon le fascinaba, a mi no. La escoria de la cárcel siempre tenia la vista incendiara hacia mi, algunos criminales que había dado por muertos regresaban del hospital y terminaban allí con la sentencia que se merecían. Hacían de cámaras de vigilancia, siempre fijándome y siempre atentas a cada movimiento, grande o pequeño, que yo hacia. En ciertos casos eso provocaba que trataban de usarme como bolsa de boxeo. Cuando yo aparecía, un conflicto tras las rejas empezaba. El lugar no era para nada pacifico.

Un día, de forma inesperada, un hombre perteneciente al departamento de policía de Nueva York vino a verme. El tipo era afroamericano, a juzgar por el rostro me recordaba a Christopher Brian Bridges, o "Ludacris", aquel cantante de Rap. No es que lo escuchaba, solo que recordaba una película que había visto desde la cafetería basada en los hechos que me pasaron, y alguien parecido a él estaba en ella. Mis acciones llamaron tanto la atención de todos los medios que decidieron desarrollar una película sobre los hechos, que se basaba desde la muerte de mi familia hasta los incidentes en el edificio AESIR. Nada de lo que mostraba esa película coincidía con todo lo que recordaba, y Mark Whalberg lo que me daba era pena.

Me encontraría con ese tipo en la sala de visitas, tendría solo una hora. Nos sentamos en las silla determinadas. El tipo venia con una gabardina beige y con la placa a vista de todos.

Hombre misterioso (Saludando): Max Payne, ¿O me equivoco?

Max: ¿Qué lo trae a la madriguera de ratas?

Hombre misterioso (Saludando): Gusto en saludarlo, me llamo Jamie Goodraw. O en caso de que no te has actualizado, el nuevo jefe del departamento de policía.

Max: Ya veo, sigues los pasos de Bravura.

Jamie: Si, el hombre puede ser un gordo, pero era un ejemplo para todos nosotros.

Max: Bueno, si eso dices.

Jamie: Al menos para mi, al menos, jeje jeje.

Después de unas risas pequeñas, Jamie se dirigió al grano descaradamente.

Jamie: Ok, Payne. La cosa es así, todo el departamento pagó tu fianza. Dentro de tres horas estarás libre.

Max: ¿Que?

No había entendido la razón para que el departamento me dejara libre por razones raras y caprichosas. No era alguien sobresaliente entre los muchachos ni muy social encima, ni mucho menos el "empleado del mes" del lugar.

Jamie: ¿Quieres saber porque eres el primer hombre en el mundo en recibir una "tercera oportunidad"?

Siempre existía la segunda oportunidad, pero no una tercera. Ese momento cambiaría esa frase para siempre.

Jamie: Es la embajada de Japón, escuchó mucho sobre ti.

Max: ¿Con que propósito? Ya hicieron una película con mis malos recuerdos, ¿Qué viene después, un manga?

Esas palabras eran nuevas para mi. No leía historietas ni mucho menos las japonesas.

Jamie: La embajada por alguna razón te quiere. Talvez para la policía de una de sus ciudades, no se, no nos han dado mucha información.

Max: ¿Quieren que mande al carajo a Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka u otra mas?

Jamie: Solo a una, la primera que mencionaste.

Me siguió el juego, como si tratara de contar un chiste de humor negro.

Jamie: Quieren hablar contigo en la ciudad, y según las fuentes, de ahí te reubicaran y te darán un trabajo para ti. A cambio, la embajada te garantizará protección a cambio de que aceptes esa propuesta. Eres el tipo con mas suerte en el puto universo.

Max (Sarcástico) : Suerte hasta el máximo.

Jamie: Oye amigo, no te hagas el sarcástico, yo tampoco entiendo lo que quieren los japoneses contigo. Tal vez fuiste popular entre los chicos de ese país, como un fanservice humano o algo por el estilo, y de alguna forma eso le llego hasta los políticos. Pero lo que importa es, que al fin podrás salir de esta mugrosa guillotina para el futuro disfrazada de penitenciaria, como una persona normal, como deben ser las cosas. Allí podrás restablecer tu vida. Al fin podrás encontrar la paz amigo, Tokyo es mas amigable te lo puedo asegurar.

Max: Te lo agradezco, pero olvídalo. Ya estoy cansado de cometer muchos errores y de esperar a cometer muchos mas.

Jamie: Con eso de "a cambio de que aceptes" me refería al trabajo, no de eso de liberarte si quieres o no.

Max: Dije olvídalo.

Jamie: Lo siento amigo Max. Al menos aprovéchalo, todos nosotros reunimos el dinero para liberarte, así que nosotros decidimos por esta vez. Considéralo un agradecimiento por tus años de servicio, y tu recompensa por deshacerte del "V" de una vez por todas.

Guardia: Terminó la hora de visitas.

Y Goodraw se fue, con un montón de preguntas en el cerebro, revoloteando como las letras de la sopa, desordenadas y desparramadas por doquier. Yo me quede algo molesto porque el no me escucho muy claro ni siquiera me entendió como debe ser.

Ya era hora, me preparaba para salir al exterior, amargo y pesimista como siempre lo he visto. Salía al fin de prisión aun sin sentido alguno del porque. La gente que pasaba tras de mi de camino a mi antiguo departamento ya no hablaba, o se daba la vuelta o me ignoraba aunque de frente. Lo social ya no era lo mío, todos me conocían, todos me odiaban.

Mi departamento. Apenas seguía con arreglos, pero al menos era habitable. No aceptaba visitas y me volvía un ermitaño. Las cinco de la mañana, una carta llamo mi atención, estaba en el suelo. No pude leerlo, no había tiempo, el avión despegaba en tres horas. Luego de preparar las bolsas y el pasaporte, me dirigía directo al aeropuerto, al John Fitgerald Kennedy. El "Air Japan" me llevaría de camino a Tokyo. No me esperaba felicidad ahí, era conciente de que la incendiaria como lo hice con Nueva York un par de ocasiones. Durante el viaje en avión, había leído los folletos del avión, para intentar recordar las costumbres del Japón. Konichiwa, Sayonara, -San, -Kun, -Sensei, -Sama. No entendía para nada todas esas costumbres. El departamento se había olvidado pagar las clases de japonés básico. Ahora me llegaba la sensación de que seria incapaz de hablar con nadie, gente con un idioma distinto, incapaz de entender mi ingles. Todo era nuevo para mi, eso esperaba. De camino, leí la carta que me habían mandado. Me esperaba una de otro mafioso a quien quiere mi cabeza después de que lo hice con los Punchinello y demás capos mafiosos. Falsa alarma, era solo el jefe Goodraw.

"Max, olvidé mencionarte una cosa. No lo tomes a mal, recién me llamaron y me pidieron que te lo contase todo. Cuando dije que irías a Tokyo si era en serio, pero parece que no fui del todo especifico. El lugar a donde vas es Tokonosu, un área del Gran Tokyo, lo cual tengo algo de razón, ¿Viste?. Al parecer según lo averiguado en Internet la ciudad de Tokonosu fue oficialmente ligada a ser una de las ciudades aledañas a la Tokyo central desde 1995, de ahí llego a pasarse a una suerte de "Tokyo", diciéndotelo de una forma. Volviendo a lo importante, te reubicarán en un departamento del centro de la ciudad, uno muy de buen gusto y de que al fin vivas como un rey. También hemos contactado con alguien de confianza para que te enseñe algo de japonés y todas sus costumbres. La búsqueda no fue fácil, pero me refería a la de un traductor especialista en japonés. Solo espero que cumpla con su palabra, porque no la escuchábamos tan capaz de enseñarte algo a juzgar por la timidez de su habla. En cuanto a tu trabajo, hemos conseguido que trabajaras en un lugar que ya no necesitas arriesgarte el culo. Trabajarás como supervisor en la preparatoria Fujimi, un bonito lugar según las imágenes que he visto. No mas yonquis ni mafiosos, bueno, al menos algún que otro busca pelitos de 16 años pero nada peor. Te aseguro que con eso ya no tendrás que preocuparte nunca mas.

Que tengas muy buena suerte y que por fin tengas una vida como dios manda. Saludos a Japón de mi parte.

Atte, Gooddraw "

El nuevo jefe se notaba muy moderno, es de los de usar la computadora para resolver sus problemas.

**Tokonosu, Tokyo, Japón.**

**18:58 PM (Hora de Japón)**

Una vez llegado a Tokonosu, la cosa termino siendo mucho menos ridícula de lo que mencionaba el nuevo mandamás del departamento. Aquí la gente no notaba mi existencia, nadie me llamaba ni me preguntaba el nombre. Nadie me conocía. Tranquilidad al menos. Me dirigí al nuevo departamento en taxi. Durante el viaje, todavía no entendía el folleto que me dejaron conservar para entender lo que Japón quiere que haga si quería socializarme. Pero lo que si había entendido es que la ciudad se me todo menos oscura, ca ciudad se mostraba como una donde la vida era simple y generalmente feliz. Era como la ciudad griega de Atenas, en sus mejores tiempos.

Había llegado al departamento, el edificio era muy alto y esta vez no era para nada sucio como el Bronx. La casa me daba la bienvenida y se había bañado y arreglado para recibirme. Pulcra, simple y decente, eso era la sorpresa que no me esperaba. Por primera vez en años, me sentía cómodo con el sofá, con la sopa de fideos que una vecina mía traía como regalo por recibirme (Del que me entendió de que era americano y me costaba entender su saludo) y de la cama enorme, blanca con almohada verde del que me acostaba, no sin antes de dejar las cosas y la foto de mi mujer en la mesa de luz. Al fin estaba cómodo, no mas preocupaciones.

El sueño era lento, tranquilizador. Eso me esperaba y eso fue hasta los 45 segundos del mismo, cuando en ese momento estaba oscuro. Nada de sangre, ni cadáveres de mis seres queridos ni de mis enemigos. Solo gritos, fuertes y ensordecedores gritos. De repente, estaba en una avenida cualquiera. Al frente mío, una enorme barrera de acero, con espinas metálicas. De ahí, una camioneta Humvee a punto de atropellarme, pero la barrera la detuvo. De ahí, aparecen unas personas extrañas. No podía verlas claramente, eran negros como la tinta y su forma era confusa. ¿Seres humanos? ¿Caricaturas? ¿El capitán Baseball-bat-boy en una versión oscura del mismo? Esas figuras no eran las únicas, también había una serie de personas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Los que estaban al frente mío resistían con algo parecido a armas de fuego, hasta que las mismas se agotaban. Había algo raro en ese tipo de sueño, nada que ver con los recuerdos de mi familia, o de Mona, o de mis andanzas como detective. El sueño terminaba con dos de esas figuras anónimas y confusas yéndose a otro lado, dejando a los demás bajo merced de las extrañas personas que caminaban lentamente hacia ellos.

El despertador me interrumpió ese sueño sin sentido. No era un sueño como los que me acostumbraba. Había llegado a una conclusión extraña. Dios me concedió el don de la adivinación y había visto visiones de un futuro confuso pero catastrófico.

Después de reflexionar todo esto, me dirigí al trabajo, a la preparatoria Fujimi. Me fui un tiempo en el tren de la ciudad, y luego a pie, fijándome en un papel con la dirección para guiarme. El camino apenas era sencillo.

**Preparatoria Fujimi**

Al encontrarme con la preparatoria, sentía de alguna forma que esta estaba lista para recibirme. Era una escuela que me hacia acordar a mis días en secundaria, los alumnos de la escuela eran distintos el uno al otro, algunos tranquilos, otros atrevidos. Después de una breve charla con el director de esa escuela, simplemente me quede cómo el supervisor de las salas que conformaban este instituto, un "subdirector" como dicen. Un guardia, un centinela con el simple objetivo de vigilar los pasillos y preservar la paz en el edificio. Todos me miraban extraño, pero por lo general me rechazaban El japonés de esos alumnos no era para nada un idioma del que amaestraba. Solo los ojos eran mis únicos oídos, para entender las interesantes historias que los alumnos protagonizaban.

Entre esos casos hubo unos bastante interesantes. Primero una chica, cuyo cabello va entre el naranja y el marrón, sufriendo un estado total de depresión e ira, al frente de lo que parecer ser su novio, uno de cabello oscuro bastante despeinado acompañado de un rubio amigo suyo, a quien después al parecer lo deja confundido y sin responderle. A juzgar por el papel, diría que ella terminó reprobando el año escolar, y eso la obligaría a hacerlo todo de nuevo. Otro habla de un extraño joven aficionado a las armas, algo bajo, un poco gordo y con anteojos cuadrados, estaba junto con otros muchachos a quienes les parece interesar en lo mismo. Seguían así de felices hasta que aparece una jovencita bastante peculiar, de cabello rosado y un carácter acido y desagradable. Me parece que ambos no se conocen mucho, y pienso que uno de los dos no quiere saber nada del otro. Mientras andaba rondando por el lugar, me encontraba con el club de lucha de espadas del lugar, o Kendo como se lo diría aquí. El lugar lo conformaban en mayoría chicas, de carácter fuerte y valientes, pero de ellas solo se nota lo novatas que eran, y los pocos chicos, que en numero son tres, terminaban intimidados. Una joven de pelo azul oscuro parecía ser la mas alta y por tanto líder de este club. Como un total sensei, mostraba técnicas totalmente interesantes. Cada vez que algún alumno suyo trataba de darle, este terminaba en el piso. La líder de pelo azul tenia pinta de satisfacción con cada victoria de los duelos que le presentaban, que a su vez asustaba a los demás aprendices, pues a veces se sobrepasaba. También habían otros personajes interesantes, como una hermosa alumna de cabello anaranjado popular entre los chicos con una actitud algo alocada para su edad, dos extrañas amigas con una relación demasiado extrema a una amistad normal, e incluso un profesor de ingles de carácter sospechoso. En fin, esta preparatoria era una bastante curiosa e interesante pero una cosa era segura, al fin encontraba tranquilidad. Al fin un momento en que todo ya no estaba en blanco y negro.

Una mujer: ¡Ah!

Un choque de frente, un accidente. No me había dado cuenta. Papeles revoloteando como hojas en otoño y cajas cayendo como granizo cayendo a gran velocidad. Una mujer en el suelo, con dolor en su cara tapada con la mano, había caído al frente mío, de camino a donde tenia que ir.

Max (Caído): Discúlpame.

Me tapaba la boca de golpe, me olvidaba que el ingles no era su lengua, un descuido mío.

Mujer (Adolorida): No importa, soy yo quien tiene la culpa, no hay de que.

Me entendió y me respondió, debe de ser la persona que Goodraw y el traductor llamaron.

Max: Un momento… ¿Tu me entiendes?

Mujer: Si, ¿Cómo no atenderte?

Max: ¿Sabes hablar ingles?

Mujer: Yes, I know… auch!

Era ella quien Goodraw contactó. Una mujer con un rostro dulce a pesar de la expresión de dolor, iluminado con la luz del sol que llegó por casualidad, junto con sus ojos castaños amarillados, una piel limpia como la tela y su cabello tan dorado que hace que el oro sea un cristal transparente. Todo eso mezclado en una cara de lastimada de como si fuera una niña que se lastimaba la pierna por caerse. Una infantilidad que, curiosa e intencionalmente atrayente, se entremezclaba entre la ternura y la belleza, una armonía proveniente de una mujer impredecible con un temperamento impredecible.

Max (Levantándose y recogiendo los papeles): No te preocupes déjame… ayudarle.

Algo me congelo por un momento. Dejaba de ver su cara y eso pasó, no era solamente un rostro bonito lo que me encontraba. Su cuerpo era bastante desarrollado, uno muy escultural, uno muy lujurioso, uno capaz de levantar las pasiones de los hombres mas degenerados, un cuerpo que envidiaba por completo las chicas de las charlas sensuales y las prostitutas de Nueva York, pero solo con la simple diferencia de que se trataba de una persona común y corriente. No era otra mujer operada mas, ese adictivo cuerpo se veía natural.

Mujer (Descubriendo que Max se congelo al verla, sonrojándose): ¡Oh!

Ella me descubrió con un rostro congelado por la sorpresa de mi vida. No paraba de sonrojarse y me veía como un extraño. Era natural, era extranjero en un país que no conozco. Dejaba los pensamientos cochinos y trate de ser de ayuda.

Max: Discúlpame, déjame ayudarla.

Lo que hice fue levantar a esa mujer con la mano derecha.

Mujer (Recuperando el equilibrio): Se… lo agradezco… se lo agradezco de mucho corazón… (Casi cayendose) ¡Ah!

La mujer era tímida aunque algo torpe, al parecer no parecía ser muy social ya que le costaba hablar con alguien como yo.

Max: Señorita, las cajas déjamelos a mi, no te preocupes.

No s

Mujer (Sonrojada): Arigato.

"Arigato", eso significaba gracias. Por fin algo que entendía de ese difícil folleto.

Max: No hay de que.

Y eso paso, ella se encargaba de los papeles mientras que yo me encargaba de las cajas. Me dio las gracias con una reverencia, bajando su cabeza por un segundo, pero habia algo en su rostro, estaba un poco incomoda, posiblemente en las veces que le dije "Señorita". Tal vez ella oyó de mi.

Ambos nos dirigíamos a lo que parece ser la enfermería de este instituto. Dejaba las cajas en el escritorio donde ella deja algunas utilidades.

Max: Creo que todo esta listo. ¿Falta algo señorita?

Mujer: No, todo esta listo.

La mujer seguía tímida. Dejaba los papeles también en el escritorio. Por casualidad, estaba un muchacho, algo lastimado del pie derecho. El chico apenas tenia algo de pelo, pero había señales de que era rubio.

Mujer: ¡Oh, Morita, pobrecito!

Morita: Hola, sensei. Es el pie otra vez.

Mujer (Con las manos en la cintura): No me digas que volviste a la cancha cuando no debias. Estas mal del pie.

Morita (Adolorido del pie): No puedo evitarlo, me encanta arriesgarme hasta el cuello con tal de anotar una vez en el basketball.

Mujer: Estabas pensando en Miku-kun.

El chico Morita se sentía feliz, sonrojando con el cariño que la mujer le mostraba mientras le masajeaba parte del pie.

Morita: No solo en Miku-san. Esta vez batí un record en eso.

Mujer (Masajeándole el pie): Mas bien batiste un record de veces que vienes acá en el año. ¿Qué planeas conmigo?

Morita (Con cosquilla): ¡jajajajaja! ¡Cuidado Sensei, me estas dando cosquillas!

"-San", otra de las cosas que ni ese folleto que me aclaraba, aunque si "Sensei", es decir maestro. Ella debía de ser maestra de alguna materia de esta escuela, pero lo que hace es mas bien de enfermera.

La bella mujer, algo juguetona con el lastimado como si fuera una hermana menor molestando al mayor para jugar con los juguetes, de repente volvió a centrarse en mi, viéndola que parece saber hacer. El chico me descubre.

Morita (Viendo a Max): ¿Sensei, quien ese tipo tan extraño?

Max (Tratando de saludar a Morita): Hello, Morita... Morita…

Mujer (En Japonés, Traduciendo): Morita-san, eso quiso decir. Quiero presentarte al señor… eh…

Max: Max Payne, es un placer conocerlo.

Mujer (Traduciendo): Max Payne-san.

Morita: ¿El subdirector de la escuela? La verdad lo había visto, pero siempre me ha parecido raro.

El chico Morita tenia razón, era un pez de otro cardumen.

Mujer: ¡Ah! Payne-san, ¿Podría usted seguirme por favor?

Max: Bueno, como usted quiera.

Acepte un pedido tan simple como ese. El chico Morita termino con un rostro con celos, según lo he visto. Al parecer, quería estar mas tiempo con ella.

Asi es como empecé a conocerla, con un simple y gracioso accidente. Era una mujer muy distinta a la que había conocido en mi vida, demasiado distinta. Infantil pero agradable, torpe pero bella. Dios había creado un ser humano, que por coincidencia, o mejor dicho plan suyo, termino tomando una forma capaz de atraer a todos los hombres vivos, como si se tratara de una diosa griega. Corrijo, era sin duda, la diosa Afrodita en persona, quien entró al mundo humano como una mujer mas, posiblemente buscando de alguna forma una conexión con un hombre, como todas las mujeres en el mundo.

**Preparatoria Fujimi**

**Dia Z**

Un año trabajando en Fujimi. Un año en que mi vida dejo de ser turbulenta. En un año, había aprendido, mi lengua acaba de manejar casi a la perfección un habla mas, un segundo idioma. Trabajando como Subdirector hacia simplemente como guardia, o encargado del comportamiento de los estudiantes problemáticos de todo tipo.

Era un día de primavera, empecé a acostumbrarme a los días de brillante sol. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me encontraba con ese chico rubio casi sin pelos llamado Morita. El chico estaba de camino a su aula, venia de intentar convencer a un chico de pelo oscuro de que regrese.

Max: Hey, Morita-kun, ¿que estás haciendo?

Morita: Es Takashi, otra vez faltando clases.

Max: Es un indisciplinado. Tengo malos recuerdos con gente indisciplinada. ¿Han intentado algo?

Morita: Ni siquiera su amiga Saya le pudo escuchar. Es una causa perdida. No vale la pena.

Max: Tienes razón, esta en su agujero, tal vez lo saque de ahí. Déjamelo a mi.

Morita (Volviendo a su determinada aula): Hasta luego, Payne-san, y buena suerte, con él la necesitaras.

Ya que aprendía japonés, el idioma y los expedientes escolares, me ayudaron a conocer aun mas estos niños. El que tenia que lidiar es un joven llamado Takashi Komuro. El chico es un despreocupado total, un pésimo estudiante que se la pasa todo el tiempo siendo un sinvergüenza la mayoría del tiempo. Según he escuchado es por causa de un ser querido, una novia. Según lo investigado, esta relacionado con una chica llamada Rei Miyamoto, hija de un oficial de la fuerza y de una madre con antecedentes criminales pero rehabilitada. Ella últimamente estaba saliendo con su rubio amigo, Igou Hisashi, lo cual explica su notable frustración. Yo compartía en algo su problema con el sexo opuesto, es la versión del infortunio la que nos diferenciaba.

Me aproxime al chico, estaba desperezando en la escalera de la escuela.

Takashi (Despreocupado, hablando solo en voz baja): "Rompe tu promesa y la muerte te esperará, que estupidez".

Max: Tómalo en serio, no cumplirlo es de mala suerte.

Takashi: Lárgate.

Max: Komuro-kun, ¿no?

Takashi: ¿Qué quieres, Payne-san?

Max: Haciendo amigos.

Me acerque al lado del chico, acomodándome al lado suyo casi de la misma forma que el.

Takashi (Alejándose): Si, puedes ser mi amigo y quedarte con lo que amo cuando quieras, pero ahora no.

Max: Komuro-kun, ser un deprimido total te va a dejar marcas irreparables.

Takashi: No vale la pena. No me interesa ni una mierda de nada. Toda luz se apago para mi.

Max: Se lo que sientes. Con el humor oxidado, la imposibilidad de llevar una vida tranquila, la imposibilidad de conservar un amor.

Takashi: No te interesa.

Max: No puedo evitarlo, me recuerdas a mi.

Takashi: Que bien. Ahora déjame en paz.

Max: Al menos acepta que no estas bien y que no puedes seguir así, un día de estos estarás obligado a moverte o sino te costara todo, no quiero que termines peor de cómo estas.

Takashi: Lo estoy Payne-san. Ya es tarde.

En ningún momento Komuro se dirigía a mi. Un completo ignorante, un completo insensible, esta tan desecho emocionalmente, eso sentía.

Max: Solo vuelve al aula chico, o por lo menos cumple tu promesa, si es que tienes una.

Lo dejé. Morita tenia razón, era una causa perdida. No había solución para el, no había mas que hacer con él.

Caminando por el instituto me encontraba cerca del club de Kendo. Pasaba por ahí por casualidad. El inmenso campo de entrenamiento de esta practica con la espada me dejaba momentos para pensar en aquellos estudiantes y sus múltiples problemas. Pensaba en Komuro y en su problema.

Una estudiante: Payne-san. ¿Alguna razón para andar por el club?

La estudiante de un oscuro cabello azul que recordaba la noche con tan solo mirarlo. Saeko Busujima, líder del club en donde me encontraba y campeona nacional desde el año pasado. Su padre era maestro de Kendo y su madre falleció desde hace años. Por la forma en que el padre no pasaba el suficiente tiempo con ella, se reflejaba en una ligera frialdad en el rostro. Me veía de una forma peculiarmente seria, no le intimidaba, al contrario, me llegaba eso hacia mi. Una paradoja de emociones. A decir verdad no la conocía lo suficiente, cierta parte de su expediente escolar estaba incompleto. Ella era un rompecabezas, en la que las piezas se me perdían.

Max: Ninguna Busujima-chan.

Saeko: El club de Kendo es un lugar de respeto, al menos debe haber razones para que entres así nomás.

Max: No es nada importante.

Saeko: Bueno. Quiero preguntarte una cosa. Según veo en tu rostro estas pensando, mas bien en un recuerdo. Eso es una suposición pero… ¿Estas recordando algo por casualidad?

Callada, seria y tomando en serio lo que es el respeto. Sinónimos de inteligencia.

Max: Solo estaba pensando en la desgracia que le rodea aun alumno.

Saeko: ¿Te refieres a Komuro-kun?

Max: Lo sabes.

Saeko: Muchos de nosotros lo saben. No era tan problemático hasta el año pasado.

Max: ¿Lo conoces?

Saeko: La verdad, no nos contactamos mucho, pero somos amigos desde hace no mucho.

Al parecer era otra de las conocidas de Takashi. Eso lo había visto, no se hablaban mucho pero eran colegas que apenas respetan el uno al otro.

Saeko: Esta devastado. Según he oído es por cosas con una estudiante. ¿Has odio hablar de Miyamoto Rei?

Max: Rei Miyamoto, la que repitió año. Ya veo, cosas de estudiantes. El amor adolescente es vulnerable como el cristal.

Saeko: A veces con gente como el es mejor que un desconocido le haga entrar en razón.

Max: Es cierto, es una pena su problema.

Saeko: Payne-san, una duda por si no molesta ¿Qué te tiene interesante lo que le pasa?

Max: Por alguna razón comparto en algo su problema.

A Saeko le pareció un poco inesperado.

Saeko: Ya veo. Sufriste lo inevitable en algunas relaciones. Veo que tuviste un contratiempo con tu alma gemela.

Max: Si, uno muy imperdonable.

La jovencita se quedo callada por dos segundos, ya que dio un rostro que entendió de que le hice algo a mi alma gemela.

Max: Bueno… ya dejo el lugar, así estas tranquila.

Saeko: No es nada, solo iba a meditar un momento.

Max: Te dejo vía libre, tomate tu tiempo.

Saeko (Sonriendo): Muchas gracias, Payne-san.

Max: Hasta luego, Busujima-chan.

La joven termino la conversación dejándome una sonrisa y una reverencia. Yo sin palabras simplemente le devolví la reverencia, me había pasado con el tiempo lo cual le llego algo de risa. Antes de irme me fijaba un rato que es lo que pensaba hacer adentro. Simple curiosidad, me había atraído en como pasaba el tiempo a solas en el salón del club. Empezó a meditar delante de una estatua y con las manos en una espada de Kendo de madera en la mano y luego sobre sus rodillas. Esa meditación que tomaba era profunda, la chica Busujima se quedaba congelada y con la respiración profunda al frente de la estatua, como si esperara una purificación para el alma.

Locutor de la escuela: Atención a todos los estudiantes. Una revuelta se ha desatado en las instalaciones. Por favor sigan a sus maestros y evacuen la escuela. Repito, una revuelta se ha desatado en las instalaciones. Por favor sigan a sus maestros y evacuen la escuela…

Una llamada inesperada. Sonaba alerta, y con temor.

Locutor de la escuela (Atemorizado y a merced de una fuerza desconocida): ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Detente! ¡Por lo que mas quieras déjame! ¡Dios! ¡Ayuda! ¡No, no, Ayuda! ¡NNOO!

Una llamada alarmante cantando una espeluznante noticia, y la ciudad de Atenas recibió a los persas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, talvez en algún momento pueda continuar con esta historia. Si quieren dejen reviews, solo para saber si voy bien o si me equivoque en algo. Por ahora me concentro en seguir con "Semper Mors", y solo lo continuaré en caso de que se me seque el cerebro (Para pasar el rato y encima celebrar el lanzamiento de Max Payne 3).

Hasta la próxima.

**Highschool of the Dead Por Daisuke Sato y Shouji Sato. Propiedad de Monthly Dragon Age y los estudios Madhouse. **

**Max Payne desarrollado por Remedy Entertainment (Max Payne 3 por Rockstar Vancouver) y distribuido por Rockstar. **

**Este es una obra de ficción, sin fines de lucro.**


End file.
